Not so Lost light
by ftb-churro
Summary: My first FMA royXriza fanfic... Inspired by the FMA Brotherhood Episode: Lost Light; a Roy - Riza perspective. If haven't watched yet, there would be spoilers. Have fun reading and do review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any FMA merchandise, whatsoever. **

**A/N: I didn't watch the first FMA but I still like this anime so I watched the second one, FMA Brotherhood, which is based on the manga. Seeing episode 59, I was inspired to write a oneshot fic for my fave couple, royXriza or what fans prefer as ROYAI... xD**

**It's my first one so if there are error or any misleads, I apologize in advance.**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

"The one who looked to the future of his nation, lost his sight. Now, he wouldn't be able to see his own future…"

...

"It gives humans despair so they don't become arrogant…"

These words continued to echo endlessly through my mind. It haunted me causing to be in that state even more. That man they called 'Father' was right about what he said. Nevertheless, I felt that I haven't lost the light in the midst of the darkness existing around me. It's all because of one woman who had become my eyes ever since.

Not only that, she was the person I had always valued for all these times.

The one I can't afford to lose.

Yes, my one and only lieutenant, Riza Hawkeye.

She, whom I wanted to be alive at all cost. However, it's not those words by the 'Father' that made me go into despair. Truthfully, it was worse than that: Fear.

It was as if that incident plays like a movie on a repeated loop in a player. It's as if I can see them all despite all of this obscurity; I couldn't seem to forget what happened that time when she was almost taken away from me…

_**-Flashback-**_

"Come on, hurry up. Perform the human transmutation and open the gate." The doctor stated teasingly, tempting him to do the Taboo.

"If you don't do it, your precious woman would die."

"If you do nothing she would bleed to death."

"But I can't do anything if she dies before you make up your mind." He snorted.

_Am I stupid enough not to know that?_

_Shit, all his jabbering makes me tense even more as I glared at him. _

_She…must not die!_

_ I swear!_

"Colonel…"

_I heard her voice. She's alive. I'm glad. I almost went insane when she had not responded as I called to her after inflicting a terrible cut on her neck by one of the failed Führers. _

_Right in front of me._

"No need to perform…human transmutation…" she said in struggle to breathe more air.

"Well, Mustang-kun? You'll do it, won't you?"

_I gritted my teeth uncontrollably. She had lost too much blood. _

_By then, she will definitely die. _

_Even though she tells me not to do it, it's like I don't have a choice. There's no way I can't let her die like this the cruelest way imaginable. _

_I gazed at her massively wounded form, then into her eyes. Her hazel-like orbs were almost hazier by the second and she might pass out anytime. _

_And may never be awaken. _

_She also gazed at me seriously and scowled demandingly. _

_It clicked on me immediately. _

I grunted and agreed, "All right."

_The doctor grinned like a mad mass murderer who had finished killing a bunch of victims. His not-so white and clean teeth showing up, including a 'golden' tooth. _

_Disgusting, really. _

I continued my reluctant answer to see his reactions as I say it, "I understand, lieutenant. I won't perform human transmutation!"

_He still tried to make me do it but it won't change. I still won't do it. _

In the middle of our conversation -or it was something closer to that after my decision- the doctor vanished. As soon as the vial filled with the Philosopher's stone dropped on one of the minion's head, we all knew he wouldn't disappear just like that. Subsequently, May and other chimeras from before appeared down from some sort of a passageway at the center above us and attacked the doctor's men. With that, I struggled from the two of his followers who held me back moments ago, stabbing one of them at his thigh to let go completely.

_I quickly ran with all my strength to her and flamed those who stand in my way._

_After all, my other white glove still works. _

Finally, I reached the lieutenant and held her in my arms and called out to her desperately, "Lieutenant! Wake up! Open your eyes!"

I continuously called out to her in worry that I didn't notice the enemy about to attack me from behind. It's a good thing that the gorilla-like chimera was there. His words were incomprehensible into my ears for I focused myself solely to reach out to her because she was still out cold.

"Don't die, lieutenant! Stay with me!"

Suddenly, that girl from Xing came unto me and used her alchemy to somewhat heal her. She then advised me with her high-toned voice, "I've stopped the bleeding for now. You should take her to a proper doctor."

I beamed in relief, "Thanks, I owe you one."

_I grabbed her again into my arms and embraced her tightly, burying my face into her warmth, which she had slightly been lacking, a few minutes ago. Specifically though, it was under her long, golden hair. _

_Doesn't she realize how she looked so beautiful like that? He locks of hair flawing down flawlessly? _

She began to regain consciousness, "Colonel, I'm sorry…"

"Don't speak," I said to her softly as I released her from my hold close, "Just rest."

Her façade softened, "I'm grateful that you noticed my hint."

_I smirked at her now lovely face. She looks so enchanting right now. _

_Ignoring the blood stained all over her. _

"That's because we've been together for so long… Besides, 'Do human transmutation and I'll shoot you', that's the look you were giving me."

_Her expression made my heart melt. I rarely see her smile oh so sincerely and joyous like that and I'm happy to see such a delightful sight… _

_even if it was the last moment of her that would be able to see it with my own eyes…_

_that is why… _

_I need not be arrogant whether I may have the chance to gain my sight or not. So long as she's with me, I'm only willing to be so, just for her, if her life would ever be in jeopardy again.  
_

_

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you liked this one...I'm looking forward to write this kind of fic for them... Reviews are highly appreciated! Thank you! 3**_  
_


End file.
